


dirty little secret

by byuliedallie



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, cheating au, hot and steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuliedallie/pseuds/byuliedallie
Summary: it only took one night for lia to make the biggest mistake she won't regret.--“I- I have a boyfriend.”“I know. You told me that last night but that didn’t really stop you, did it?”
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Ria - Relationship, RyuJisu, RyuLia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: we don't condone cheating. this is all just for entertainment. enjoy!

‘ _Why is she everywhere?_ ’ Lia thinks and takes a deep breath. She suddenly feels uncomfortable as her eyes gaze over at the school’s varsity jock, captain of the soccer team, and known heartbreaker, Shin Ryujin. 

Ryujin was goofing around with her fellow teammates, Yeji, Hyunjin and Heejin, as they fall in line at the school’s cafeteria for lunch. Her pink hair stood out from the other students and she was wearing her usual varsity jacket.

Ryujin’s eyes meet Lia’s and the latter’s eyes quickly break the eye contact to look down at her plate of food. Lia suddenly doesn’t want to eat anymore. 

“So!” Someone joins her table and Lia gasps in surprise. It was Yuna who sat beside her with her food.

“You scared me!” Lia exclaims, a hand on her chest, and Yuna only laughs at her.

“How was the party last night?!” Yuna excitedly asks as she takes a bite of her food.

“It was fun,” the raven-haired girl simply says.

“Fun, huh?” Yuna teasingly smiles. “Fun with the boyfriend?” 

Lia nods blankly, her fork poking her untouched food.

“Was it reeaaaally fun?” Yuna asks teasingly and moves closer to her best friend’s face. “ _Fun_ fun?” she winks.

“It was just fun, Yuna.”

“Did you guys do the something something? If you know what I mean…” Yuna watches Lia with curious and excited wide eyes.

“No, we didn’t do anything, Yuna,” Lia groans and wishes Yuna would just shut up. Lia and her boyfriend has never done the _thing_. There were moments though that her boyfriend would suggest it but Lia would always feel uncomfortable with the idea. Her boyfriend would of course respect her decision.

“Hey, Jisu,” Lia looks up to the voice. It was Shin Ryujin, charmingly smiling at her as she and her teammates pass by their table. The raven haired girl fakes a smile in response. That definitely shut Yuna up.

Everything happened too fast for Lia’s best friend to process. Yuna watches Ryujin greet Lia with wide eyes, surprised to see the rare interaction. Shin Ryujin, the most popular girl in campus, greeting her smart and studious best friend? She looks at Lia then at Ryujin then back at Lia, “What just happened?”

Lia definitely didn’t do anything with her boyfriend last night, but with Ryujin—Lia stops her own thoughts and tightly shuts her eyes closed.

Ryujin just wouldn’t let Lia easily escape from what happened last night.

\---

It was Art History class. 

Lia was sitting at her usual seat beside Chaeryeong. Their professor was currently starting a new lecture and the raven-haired girl tries her best to focus and listen to whatever Mr. Kim was saying but a certain pair of eyes distracted her from doing so.

She can feel Shin Ryujin’s stare from the other side of the room. Lia knows exactly where the pink-haired girl sits. She tries to ignore her presence, but the pink in her hair was too bright in her peripheral, which makes it hard to not even notice. Her mind flashes back to the events of last night.

Although she was sure she was drunk the other night, Lia can vividly remember what had happened.

_Their skin was highlighted by the dim neon red light that lit up the comfort room. Bodies were pulled close, her hands wrapping around the broad shoulders in front of her. A hand slowly slides up from under her sleeveless top, making the raven-haired girl feel hot and bothered. Her head tilts to the side giving way to the lips that were preying on her neck._

Lia shuts her eyes tight, stopping herself from the short flashback. She fixes her skirt for some reason. _I really should not be thinking about that right now._ She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. She was sure as hell she wouldn’t get through today’s lectures because of last night.

She clicks her pen incessantly, trying to divert her mind from the thoughts of what had happened. Suddenly, Lia feels a tap on her shoulder. The raven-haired girl turns to see her backmate handing her a small folded paper.   


  
Lia takes it and opens the piece of paper with curiosity. ‘Meet me in the washroom 😉 - R”

Her heart skips a beat. _R? R as in Ryujin?_

Well, of course it is. The wink definitely gave it away.

Lia looks up from the paper and sees Ryujin head out of the classroom. She gulps, contemplating whether or not to give in to the request- no, demand. 

She faces Chaeryeong and says, “Be right back. Need to pee.” She lies and follows the pink-haired girl to the women’s comfort room.

When Lia walks out of the classroom, she stops at a corner and takes her mirror from her pocket. If she was going to face Ryujin again, she wanted to make sure she looked good. She fixes her hair and adds a bit of lip tint as well.

“Hey, babe!” Lia almost drops her mirror at the familiar voice. She turns to see her boyfriend greeting her with a kiss on the cheek, “What’re you up to?”

“I-I was about to head to the washroom. Need to pee real bad,” Lia stutters in her lies and fakes a smile.

“You could do the touching up in the washroom, y’know?” Her boyfriend suggests and gives her the brightest smile.

“Right,” is only what Lia says.

The tall handsome boy laughs at her. “You are the cutest. Well, I’ll see you after classes then?”

Lia nods and subtly smiles.

Her boyfriend kisses her on her cheek once more. “See you. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Lia watches her boyfriend with guilt as he walks away.

She feels awfully bad and starts to hesitate.

_Do I really want to do this?_

She finds herself making her way to the comfort room anyway.

\---

  
Lia enters the women’s comfort room and the first thing she sees is the pink-haired jock leaning on the sinks’ counter, obviously waiting for her. The latter’s hair was now tied up in a bun and Lia thinks it’s the most attractive thing ever. She feels her heart beat a little faster. 

Ryujin sees her and gives her a tight-lipped smile in greeting. 

Lia doesn’t smile back. She wanted to make sure Ryujin doesn’t see how weak she makes her feel. “Why’d you want to meet?”

“I honestly just missed you from last night,” Ryujin replies confidently, her smile not leaving her face.

Lia breaks their eye contact, looking everywhere but Ryujin’s eyes. She couldn’t get herself to look at the pink-haired girl straight in the eye. The last time she did, it caused nothing but trouble for her, and she was not about to let herself fall into her trap again. Not this time. 

“I- I have a boyfriend.”

“I know. You told me that last night but that didn’t really stop you, did it?” The varsity jock charmingly smirks.

Lia grits her teeth. “Will you stop? Can we just please forget about last night and pretend it never happened? This isn’t good for any of us.”

The pink-haired girl shakes her head and laughs. “That’s not how it works. Last night with you is honestly one of the best nights I’ve had with someone if I’m being honest. Who knew that the responsible, straight A student, Choi Jisu, could do all of that.” Ryujin smirks once more.

Lia feels her face heating up at her words. 

“Last night was amazing. Being with you makes me feel excited. That’s what I like about you,” Ryujin confesses.

Lia can’t deny that Ryujin makes her feel excited herself but her boyfriend’s face pops in her head. “Last night stays in the past. It won’t happen again,” she firmly states.

Ryujin shrugs in disappointment, “Alright-“ She stops her words when she hears the sound of the knob turning.

Lia immediately grabs Ryujin’s wrist and pulls her in one of the cubicles. She was not letting anyone witness her and Ryujin in one room alone together. 

“Lia?” It was Chaeryeong’s voice. “You there? Mr. Kim ended the class early. I have your purse.”

Ryujin and Lia try to balance themselves in the tiny cubicle. They were standing really close to each other, face to face. Lia can feel Ryujin’s warm breath on her lips.

Ryujin teasingly smiles and Lia knows what she’s about to do. The jock’s mouth opens and “Li-“

Lia doesn’t stop herself anymore and presses her lips against Ryujin’s out of reflex to shut her up. (Or maybe simply because she wanted to.)

They hear Chaeryeong walk out of the washroom.

Ryujin’s hands are now on Lia’s waist. Her eyes close as they kiss and Lia doesn’t know why but she does the same. Their lips move together perfectly and Lia doesn’t want to stop. The feeling of Ryujin’s hands gripping on her shirt makes her body crave for more. Both their heads tilt to the kiss and when she feels Ryujin’s tongue sliding in her mouth, she quickly pulls away.

‘ _What the fuck am I doing?_ ’ Lia tries to pull herself together.

Ryujin leans in once more but Lia’s hand stops her from kissing her again.

“We’re not doing this again,” Lia whispers, cheeks flushed in red from the kiss.

“You said that 5 minutes ago, and you still kissed me.”

Lia doesn’t respond. 

“I like kissing you, Jisu.” Ryujin sounds sincere this time. Honest. “And I know you like it too.”

Lia hates how right she is. In denial, she pushes Ryujin to the side and leaves the washroom.

The varsity jock watches Lia leave and runs a hand through her hair.

\---

Lia sits at her favorite corner in the library. Lia has always claimed the library as her safe haven. She can relax, read a book and study in peace. And she was relieved this is where she was at that moment because she was sure varsity jocks never come to play in the library. 

She had an hour break before her next class and had decided to stay in the school library in the meantime. She flips a page of the novel she was currently reading.

Lia thinks reading a novel and delving into its story could possibly keep her thoughts away from the pink-haired girl who keeps crossing her mind. She was so very wrong.

Lia decides to close her book and lets herself reminisce the events from last night.

Music plays loudly in the nightclub. She feels the music’s bass boosting through her veins. Lia happily danced to the music with her boyfriend, a red cup in hand. She was wearing her favorite sleeveless black top along with her ripped denim shorts.

She doesn’t remember how many cups of booze she had drank but they were enough to make her feel quite light-headed. Her vision doubled from time to time because of the alcohol and she was feeling a bit tipsy.

Her boyfriend was in the same state. He grabs Lia’s hand to spin her around. She giggles at him.

Lia’s boyfriend leans closer to her ear and says, “I’m gonna head out to take a quick smoke. I’ll be right back.” He gives her a peck on the cheek and leaves before she could even respond. 

Lia sighs as she watches her boyfriend walk out of the club while pulling out a cigarette. She loves her boyfriend to death but she hates how he couldn’t seem to let go of his cigarettes. Not even for her.

Nevertheless, she doesn’t let her boyfriend stop her from having fun. She continues to dance and drink with the other partygoers in the dance floor.

‎▶ **_play kanye west - love lockdown for a better reading experience_**

A pink-haired girl comes a little closer to her as they dance to the music. “Hey.”

**♪ _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_**   
**_What I had to do, had to run from you_ **

Lia looks up to see it was Shin Ryujin, the school’s MVP player and her long-time crush. Yes. Lia had a huge crush on the varsity jock since high school. Lia had never told anyone about this. Even her best friend, Yuna, doesn’t know about her crush on Ryujin. 

Lia believes she’d make a fool out of herself if everyone in the school knew about her crush. The straight A student and the school’s jock? It all sounds too cliché and a little messy. She doesn’t want herself involved in that kind of story. And she was sure she doesn’t want to let the fact get to the smug and cocky head of Shin Ryujin.

This time, though, it felt different. She thinks it was the alcohol in her system that made her confident enough to dance closer to her crush.

**♪ _I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong_**   
**_And that haunted me, all the way home_ **

“I’ve been eyeing you since you entered the club,” Ryujin flirts loud enough for Lia to hear.

Lia laughs. She was feeling extremely flattered right now although she thinks that’s what Ryujin says to all other girls. “Is that what you say to every other girl in this club, Shin Ryujin?”

**♪ _So you never know, never never know_**   
**_Never know enough, til it's over love_ **

Ryujin bursts in laughter with her half-lidded eyes, obviously drunk as well. “I’m flattered you know me, Choi Jisu. And no, that was especially for you,” the pink-haired girl winks.

Lia thinks of how smooth Ryujin is with her flirting. No wonder all girls would swoon over this charming jock, including herself.

“Oh, really?” Lia raises an eyebrow. She believes it was the alcohol that made her put her arms around her crush’s neck, swaying her hips to the music, forgetting her boyfriend even existed.

**♪ _Til we lose control, system overload_**   
**_Screaming no no no, no no_ **

“You look really hot right now,” Ryujin drunkenly comments with a breathy laugh, inserting her hands in the back pockets of Lia’s short shorts. She was surprised to see that the girl didn’t mind at all.

**♪ _I'm not loving you, the way I wanted to_**   
**_See I wanna move, but can't escape from you_ **

Lia takes a sip of alcohol and whispers, leaning her body over to Ryujin’s chest, “I have a boyfriend.”

Ryujin ignores the comment and whispers, “Wanna head to the restroom?”

  
**♪ _So I keep it low, keep a secret code_**   
**_So everybody else don't have to know_ **

Lia doesn’t respond and watches Ryujin’s eyes stare at her like a predator. The raven-haired girl’s eyes drop to Ryujin’s lips.

Lia doesn’t remember how they ended up in the bathroom but she remembers how her back was pressed against the door and how Ryujin leaned forward to kiss her softly.

Everything started really softly. The neon red light lit up the dim restroom. They can hear the muffled music coming from outside the restroom. Lia doesn’t know how her arms ended up around Ryujin’s neck. She feels Ryujin hands on her waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Ryujin starts off with a few pecks, giving Lia time to get comfortable with her. The kisses were really soft and addicting, Lia thinks. Ryujin then captures Lia’s bottom lip and was relieved when she feels the raven-haired girl give in. Lia was kissing her back.

**♪ _So keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown_**

Both their eyes were closed and their mouths moved together in synchrony. When they adjusted their heads to the kiss, their noses bumped each other.

**♪ _Keeping ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown_**

Lia sighs contently when she feels Ryujin’s smile as they continue to kiss. She pulls Ryujin’s body closer to hers, as if there was any room left between their bodies. 

Ryujin pulls away from the kiss and Lia groans, wanting more. The pink-haired girls teasingly asks out of breath, “What about your boyfriend?”

Lia only giggles and goes back to kissing Ryujin. They kiss and kiss and kiss. Lia feels Ryujin’s hands slide from her waist down to her hips.

**♪ _Now keep ya love lockdown, ya love lockdown_**

Ryujin lifts Lia up on the restroom’s counter as they continue kissing. She was now in between Lia’s legs. Lia grips on Ryujin's denim jacket and starts to slide them down off her shoulders. A hand slowly slides up from under Lia’s sleeveless top, making her feel very hot and bothered. The feeling of Ryujin's hands against her skin was doing things to her body and driving her crazy.

**♪ _Now keep ya love lockdown, you lose_**

Ryujin’s mouth moves from Lia’s lips to her jaw. Lia tilts her head back to make way for the lips that are now preying on her neck-

Lia’s phone buzzes on the table, interrupting her from the flashback. 

“Fuck,” Lia mutters under her breath with eyes shut. She hated herself for allowing those memories back in her brain and remembering how good Ryujin made her feel.

Lia checks her phone to see that it was a text message from her boyfriend. ‘Nightclub again, tonight? 🙂’

She definitely wants to spend more time with her boyfriend, thinking that would wash away all the guilt she’d been feeling since last night. ‘Sure.’

\---

Lia was now sitting at a table with her boyfriend beside her at the same nightclub they went to the other night. They ordered drinks and a plate of French fries. Lia takes one and munches on it.

Lia and her boyfriend had their usual fun conversation. Her boyfriend was definitely the sweetest and most caring person she has ever met. She felt really lucky to have him.

Lia can’t ignore the fact that the varsity jock continues to stay in the back of her mind which she tries to ignore. The guilt was definitely still there, slowly eating her up as she laughs at her boyfriend’s jokes.

Her boyfriend takes a sip from his drink and puts an arm around Lia. She gives a kiss on the side of her head.

Lia feels her heart drop when she notices a flash of pink hair in her peripheral. She glances to see that it was in fact Shin Ryujin. ‘ _Does she fucking party here every night?_ ’

Ryujin sees her and Lia turns back to her boyfriend. She grabs him by the neck and kisses him, trying not to let the pink-haired girl get to her head again.

“What was that for?” Her boyfriend laughs when they pull away from the kiss.

“Because I love you. And I’m grateful to have you,” Lia confesses with a smile. She tries to stop herself from turning to see if Ryujin was watching them.

“Aww, babe. That’s really sweet of you,” he gives Lia a peck.

Lia takes her beer and drinks as her eyes move to the pink-haired girl across the room. Ryujin was indeed watching them. Lia watches the varsity jock jutting down her bottom lip and raising her eyebrows at her. Ryujin turns away to her friends.

\---

Lia and her boyfriend are now dancing at the club’s dance floor just like the other night. She feels happy dancing with him, being with him. To Lia, nothing else matters but this moment.

The couple laugh as they dance together. But when Lia’s eyes meet the pink-haired girl’s from the other side of the dance floor, her smile turns into a frown.

Lia was not sure if the upset feeling she had in her stomach right now was because she was reminded of the guilt she had been feeling since the other night or if it was because Shin Ryujin was dancing a little too close with some other girl right now.

She gets distracted while her boyfriend places his hands on her waist. 

“Hey, you okay?” Her boyfriend asks, noticing the mood change.

“Hm? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lia smiles as she brings her attention back to her boyfriend. She tries to bring herself to enjoy the moment again but appears to be too distracted. And as much as she wanted to focus on her boyfriend right now, her eyes can’t help but take glances on the other couple on the same dance floor from time to time.

Lia and Ryujin’s eyes meet the second time that night. And when the raven-haired girl noticed she had finally gotten the jock’s attention, she pulls her boyfriend closer and dances a little more sensually with him. She makes sure to check if Ryujin’s eyes were still on her.

And Ryujin’s eyes definitely never left her. The pink-haired girl only smirks at her before breaking the eye contact and continuing to dance with this other chick she’s with.

Lia grits her teeth, a little irritated because whatever she did with her boyfriend didn’t seem to affect the varsity jock at all. 

“Babe?” Her boyfriend calls out once more.

Lia stops dancing and stares at her boyfriend.

She realizes how much of a piece of shit she is. The other night, she cheated on her boyfriend with this Shin Ryujin and now, she wants this annoyingly hot but cocky jock to feel jealous of them. She has the sweetest boyfriend a person could ever ask for, standing right in front of her, and all she could think about is how much she wants to be the girl Ryujin is flirting with right now. ‘ _Yup. I am definitely a piece of shit._ ’

“Are you okay?” 

The raven-haired girl sees how concerned her boyfriend is looking at her right now and she suddenly feels all the guilt take up her entire body. 

‘ _I don’t deserve you_ ,’ Lia thinks as tears start to fill her eyes. 

“Hey... why are you crying?” 

“I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Lia’s boyfriend doesn’t hesitate to pull her out of the club, concerned and worried as hell. 

When they’re out of the nightclub, Lia just sobs. Her boyfriend holds her as she cries.

“You wanna head to the car?” Her boyfriend softly asks and Lia nods in response.

\---

“Here have some water,” Lia’s boyfriend hands her a water bottle. They were now seated at her boyfriend’s car with Lia on the passenger seat.

Lia sniffles, her crying finally dying down, as she takes the bottle and gulps on it.

“Did I do anything wrong?” Her boyfriend starts.

Lia feels a rush of emotions run through her body and she starts crying once more. “I-I’m sorry...”

“Babe, you didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t apologize.” He fixes Lia’s hair.

“I-I love you. I’m so sorry!” the raven-haired girl continues to sob. 

Her boyfriend stares at her and realizes it was Lia who did something wrong. He gathers all his courage to ask, “Did... did you do something?”

Lia cries a little more before choking the last thing any boyfriend would want to hear.

  
  
“I cheated on you.” 

And there it was, the most horrible word vomit.

Lia’s tears roll down her cheeks and her boyfriend looks at her, speechless. 

“I’m sorry...“

“With who?” Her boyfriend asks softly, almost inaudible but the silence in his car makes his whisper loud enough for his girlfriend to hear.

Lia sobs even more and shakes her head. She can’t say who. She just can’t.

“Tell me, Lia!” her boyfriend slams his fists on the steering wheel.

Lia almost jumps at the shout. It was the first time Lia had seen him like this. Frightened by her boyfriend’s anger, she responds with a cracked voice, “R-Ryujin.”

Lia’s boyfriend scoffs in disbelief, running a hand through his hair. His whole aura has turned from concerned to infuriated. He couldn’t believe what he what he was hearing. “Ryujin? Shin Ryujin?"

Lia lightly nods with her head down.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” her boyfriend shakily takes a cigarette stick from his jacket pocket and inserts it in the side of his lips. “Get out of the car,” he says, trying to stay calm and grabbing the lighter on the dashboard.

Lia doesn’t budge but only continues to cry.

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CAR, LIA!” Lia jolts at the voice as her boyfriend points to the car door, directing for her to leave.

Lia gets out of her boyfriend’s car in tears. She watches it zoom away, leaving her all alone outside the nightclub.

The nightclub’s entrance door opens. Lia turns to see it was Ryujin and that familiar girl she danced with just a while ago.

When Ryujin sees the raven-haired girl, Lia lowers her head, trying to hide her tears and red nose underneath her messy hair. 

Lia swore Ryujin looked almost concerned at her. But who was she kidding? Ryujin didn’t really care about anyone else but herself. She was the same old egotistical jock all the girls fell head over heels for, Lia thinks.

“Choi Lia? Is that you?” It was the girl Ryujin was with.

Lia turns a bit and bows but quickly turns away.

“It’s me Yiren. We take the same calculus class- Hey, are you okay?” Lia hears and realizes that it was in fact Yiren who Ryujin was with the entire night. Lia despises herself because until now, jealousy still took over her.

Lia waves a hand, “Yeah, no! I’m fine. Nice to see you, Yiren. I’m just needing some alone time is all.”

“Oh, alright. See you in class,” Yiren responds politely and slowly backs away.

Lia watches the two about to leave, her messy hair still covering half her face. The pink-haired girl’s eyes and hers meet one last time and she hears Ryujin say, “See you around, Jisu,” before walking away with an arm around Yiren.

Lia runs a hand through hair and walks the opposite direction.

Lia can only wish Ryujin would not tell anyone of their dirty little secret.

\---

The next morning, Lia contemplates if she should go to the university or not. She wasn’t sure what was weighing her down more—the fact that she did the most horrible thing to the guy who least deserved it or that Ryujin left with another girl last night. But she was sure of one thing... she feels ashamed of herself. Still, she musters up the courage and decides to go for the sake of her grades. 

Lia was relieved. She’s in her first class for the day and no one seemed to be giving her the strange look. Looks like nobody knew about what happened after all, which is the total opposite of what she was expecting. It seemed like another normal day at school except her mood isn’t as enthusiastic as before, given what had happened during the party.

Calculus class has ended and their professor assigned Yiren to collect their written projects. Lia went to the library to print her homework and with her backpack hanging on her shoulder, she proceeded to the classroom Yiren said she would be at. 

When Lia enters the classroom, she felt as if her heart dropped to the floor. The last thing she wanted was to see the pink-haired jock that day, yet here she was standing in the same classroom with her. She stops her tracks for a while before realizing that she should act normal, as if Ryujin and her never did anything together.

Yiren was sitting in one of the seats, organizing the paperworks she had collected for the day. Ryujin on the other hand was right behind her, leaning with an arm rested on the desk of Yiren’s seat. Both their heads turn to the door when they heard someone enter.

“Oh, hey Lia!” Yiren greets with a sweet smile. “I see you have a paperwork for me.”

Lia runs a hand through her hair before walking to her classmate. Her eyes were still a little swollen from last night. “Uh, yeah. Sorry I’m a bit late.” She hands over her project to Yiren and ignores the presence of the pink-haired girl right behind her classmate.

“Hey, Jisu,” Ryujin says, gaining her attention. Lia looks up and only gives a subtle smile as if they were acquaintances.

“Oh, you’re not late at all,” Yiren gathers all of the papers including Lia’s and stands up from her seat. “You’re actually just in time because my girlfriend here just arrived to take me out for lunch!”

“Girlfriend?” Lia asks, looking at Ryujin in disbelief.

Ryujin looks out the window to avoid her eyes.

“Girlfriend of five months today!” Yiren proudly says before clinging on Ryujin’s arm, paperworks in hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lia.”

Lia watches the couple head out of the classroom, still in shock of what she had just heard. _Ryujin has a girlfriend? Unbelievable._

When the couple reach the door, they stop when Lia calls out, “Ryujin?” Yiren and her girlfriend turn to her. “Can we talk just for like a minute?”

“Babe, do you mind?” Ryujin asks Yiren.

“Oh, not at all! I’ll just wait for you at the cafe,” Yiren smiles. 

“Alright. Thanks baby,” Lia almost rolls her eyes at the endearing nickname. She watches in disgust when the couple kiss goodbye.

Ryujin shuts the classroom door behind her, facing Lia. It was now just the two of them alone in a room together. “For a second there, I thought you forgot that I existed,” Ryujin starts.

“‘Baby,’ huh?” Lia ignores what the jock had just said and walks closer to her. “All this time you‘re in a relationship and you never bothered to tell me?”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

”Does she know?”

“Do you think I’m an idiot? Of course she doesn’t.” 

“My boyfriend and I broke up because of you, you know?” Lia mentions and waits for a reaction.

Lia swears she saw Ryujin hold back a smile. 

“Is that funny to you?” Lia scoffs.

Ryujin looks down and shakes her head, trying to hold in her smile. “You kissed me back, remember?”

“A-and you shouldn’t have come on to me like that when you have a girlfriend!” Lia stutters in her words, flustered from remembering their night together.

“Well, stop being so damn attractive!” Ryujin smirks, enjoying the conversation. “And besides, you had a boyfriend too. It’s not like it mattered to you at the time. You were too into it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I wasn’t that into it,” Lia’s cheeks turn red as she denies.

“Are you sure? Because judging by the way you pressed your body against mine, and the little moans you-"

“Okay! You can shut up now,” Lia cuts her off before she could go on.

“Make me.”

_Damn. She’s good._

Lia tries to steady her breathing. Ryujin and Lia are now face to face, both eyes anticipating something from each other.

Suddenly, Lia grabs Ryujin by the neck and presses their lips together. Ryujin doesn’t stop her and pulls Lia’s waist closer to her with a hand as their lips crave for each other’s. 

The force of the kiss was intense enough that it almost made Ryujin lose her balance, backing up to the classroom door. The two girls passionately make out against it.

Out of breath, Lia pulls away and breathily asks, “What about your girlfriend?”

Ryujin stays silent for a second, eyes distracted by Lia’s red plump lips, before answering in a low voice, “She wouldn’t know.” She leans in for another kiss before struggling to lock the door behind her.

\---

end.


End file.
